Me tienes loco
by HikariRushLoveGleek
Summary: Tener un sentimiento nuevo y no saber que hacer al respecto es tan desesperante sentir un dolor y no saber como curarlo.


_**Bien, algo nuevo de mí, Kenlos! obviamente y ah! sabían que la idea comenzó como un Kogan pero.. Me dije, es como un retorno al Fandom tengo que escribir de mi OTP y Push! me dio esto.**_

_**Algunas partes están inspiradas en la canciones de Aerosmith Crazy y la canción de Britney Spears Crazy (U drive me), en realidad me inspiré en estas canciones gracias al escuchar la versión de glee. Crazy/ Crazy (U drive me). Bueno ya! disfruten.**_

* * *

Y allí estaba, Carlos.

Caminando por los pasillos de Rocque records con su típica sonrisa de todo estaba bien cuando en realidad por su mente pasaban un sinfín de cosas que lo preocupaban y mantenían estresado a cada rato, una de ellas era uno de sus mejores amigos, desde hace algún tiempo que sentía cosas extrañas por él, cosas que nunca sintió por nadie.

Sus pies se movían solos como si tuvieran mente propia, sin quererlo chocó o más bien arrasó con la persona que menos quería ver en ese preciso instante, no es que lo odiara, tuviera repugnancia o cosas así, solo que quería tomarse un descanso de susodicho pero gracias al destino -U otras fuerzas del planeta- su plan se fue a la basura.

― ¡Hey! Carlos quiero hablar contigo. Ahora, no más excusas tontas de tu parte.― Dijo con un hilo de voz, con su rabia a flor de piel, cogió la muñeca del chico.

― Kendall, primero se saluda, Hola ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy bien ¿Tú también? Qué bueno, me alegro por ti…― Comenzó el latino antipático tratando de soltarse de su agarre pero por lo visto fallando en el intento. ― ¿Podrías soltarme? Quiero aprovechar estos veinte minutos que Gustavo nos dio para descansar, tengo sueño. Además me lastimas.

― No hasta que hablemos, dime ¿Por qué me has estado evitando? ¿Por qué le dijiste a James que cambiara de habitación contigo?

― Por nada, solo quería cambiar de ambiente.― Ni él mismo se lo creía en realidad quería cambiar, porque sentía que en cualquier momento su cuerpo lo traicionaría.― Además con Logan duermo un poco mejor, tu roncas y hablas dormido algunas veces.

― ¡Eso no es cierto!―Exclamó Kendall exasperado, apretando sin querer más la muñeca del chico.― Bueno pueda que sí, pero pensé que te habías acostumbrado.

―Sí, pero algunas veces desespera Kendall, ¿Ahora si me disculpas…?― Carlos trató de huir, de nuevo fallando monumentalmente

―Eres un mal mentiroso, me hace mal que me esquives. Que estés mal conmigo sin razón alguna. Tú eres mi mejor amigo.― Confesó el rubio con las lágrimas en las orillas de sus ojos y con la voz quebrándosele poco a poco.

― Déjame, no quiero que hables, ya te he enviado todas las señales posibles para que me dejes tranquilo pero no lo haces ¿No tienes una vida o dignidad?

El silencio llegó rápidamente, sintiendo la crueldad de las palabras del chico, Kendall lo soltó para que pudiera seguir su camino, el corazón de Kendall se hundió por completo, sus lágrimas recorrieron su rostro sin importar que alguien lo viese, igualmente tarde o temprano alguien lo vería llorar por primera vez, al ver que Carlos ya no se encontraba a su vista se retiró de igual manera, con sus ilusiones y felicidad hechas trizas.

Carlos se fue directo al baño y se encerró allí, no podía creer lo que había dicho, pero ya no podía llorar, porque no le quedaron lágrimas al hacerlo toda la noche anterior.

Al escuchar el grito de Gustavo despabiló, lavó su cara y fue a encontrarse con los chicos en la sala de ensayos.

El ensayo fue un tormento horrible, Carlos con su mente ida lo único que recibió fueron regaños de Gustavo, sin aguantarlo más, salió del lugar apresurado, no miró para atrás, solo lo hizo porque estaba cansado. Cansado de los regaños de Gustavo, de las burlas de James, sobre todo de las miradas de comprensión y pesar de Kendall, lo tenían harto, además ver esos ojos color esmeralda no le ayudaba a calmar su confusión.

Al llegar a PalmWoods, subió a la azotea para poder respirar aire fresco, recibir el sol del atardecer, pero más importante, meditar que era lo que estaba mal con él, quería la respuesta de inmediato, pagaría una fortuna por ella. Pero, para su pesar no había nadie que la diera.

Vio como el tiempo hacía de las suyas, hizo que el atardecer cayera para darle paso por fin al anochecer.

Eso lo calmaba, que el viento chocara en su cuerpo, ver como la luna y las estrellas resplandecían, lo que más le gustaba y calmaba era levantar la vista al cielo, buscar la estrella más brillante, cerrar los ojos y susurrarse para sí mismo un deseo que quería que se cumpliera, aunque nunca lo hacían, pero se desahogaba al hacerlo.

_"Desearía saber porque me siento así respecto a Kendall."_

Justo después de decirse eso, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente mostrando a un preocupado chico del otro lado, Carlos no dijo nada, solo volteó y volvió su vista al cielo, ¿Por qué Kendall lo había ido a buscar? No sé supone que debería estar enojado por las palabras que le dijo en Rocque records.

― Kendall.― Comenzó el latino con apatía en su voz esperando a que el chico solo se devolviera, no quería enfrentar el problema cara a cara.

― Carlos.― imitó el rubio cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a él con cuidado y sigilo, cuando estuvo a su lado, repitió las acciones de su amigo.

― ¿Qué quieres?

― Saber porque huiste del ensayo, no importa lo que me dijiste antes. Yo si tengo una vida y esa eres tú.― Dijo Kendall seguro de sí , colocando su mano sobre la de él, haciendo que ambas miradas se encontraron, al hacerlo la respuesta que Carlos tanto buscó estaba por ser dada.

―Tú me tienes loco, ¡Tonto! Por pensar en ti no puedo dormir, cada vez que te veo mi corazón salta y no sé qué hacer, nunca sentí esto.

― ¿En serio?― Kendall preguntó con felicidad, algo en él se llenó, no pudo evitar besar la mejilla de su amigo.― ¿No podrías considerar que quizás estés enamorado de mí?

― ¿Ena-morado? ― Preguntó Carlos confundido con un rubor en su rostro, nunca lo hubiera pensado, primero o vio como una simple amistad, su sentimiento fue creciendo más y más, hasta que se volvió en lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

―Sí, ahora dime lo que sientes, cuando estoy cerca de ti.― Pidió Kendall con devoción, cogiendo ambas manos del pequeño y apretándolas con ternura.

―Cada vez que te veo me haces dar vueltas, sé que la tierra se mueve pero no puedo sentir el suelo, estoy tan interesado en ti que me duele y no puedo pensar en nada más.

― Aww Carlitos, sabes este amor que siento por ti me hace querer estar por siempre contigo, no separarme nunca de ti, querer besarte toda la noche sin importar que mis labios duelan o se "gasten", me tienes en los más profundo. Te quiero Carlos.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron a más no poder, una sonrisa apareció de repente en su rostro haciendo sentir tranquilo a Kendall.

El rubio se acercó lentamente al pequeño para poder hacer que sus labios se entrelazaran en un gentil y casto beso, Carlos estaba conmocionado, no se movió, ni se apartó, solo se limitó a disfrutar las nuevas sensaciones que lo invadieron, ese rico cosquilleo, ese deseo de más, esas ganas de que nunca se detuviera, ese calor que se apoderó de sus mejillas apenas sus labios sintieron otros encima…

Ese amor tan puro y real que le demostraba con ese pequeño acto que hace sentir grandes cosas.

Al separarse lo primero que atinó a hacer Carlos fue a bajar la mirada con timidez.

―Dime que estás interesado solo en mí.― Comentó Kendall entre susurros mientras se acercaba y le abraza con cariño sintiéndose lo más feliz que alguna vez se sintió.

― Tú dime que no estoy soñando, qué no estoy desperdiciando estos sentimientos en ti.― Dijo Carlos de la misma manera apretando a Kendall entre sus brazos con la misma ternura o quizás más.

Kendall levantó la mirada del latino y lo besó de nuevo suavemente, al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar que una sonrisita egocéntrica cruzara su rostro.

― ¿Esto responde tú pregunta?

Carlos asintió enérgicamente. ―Sí y ¿Sabes? Esto se siente tan bien, te quiero Kendall, eres la razón por la que estoy tan loco.

― Pero al menos estás loco por mí.

Carlos rio suavemente― Sí, loco por ti bebé.

Sin decir nada más, Kendall se agachó solo un poco y besó la mejilla de Carlos el cual ahora sabía cuál era la razón de su locura.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado :3, momento de inspiración, en menos de algunos minutos lo tuve listo, espero que hayan disfrutado mi Random \(^-^)/ bueno ya! XOXO**_

_***Johana***_


End file.
